<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of bad nights and stab wounds by Canadian_girl2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743921">Of bad nights and stab wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_girl2000/pseuds/Canadian_girl2000'>Canadian_girl2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, stabbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_girl2000/pseuds/Canadian_girl2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bust in a warehouse takes a wrong turn for the Red Hood, so he calls his big brother for help.</p>
<p>Whumptober day 1: Stabbed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of bad nights and stab wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After two years of wanting to do whumptober I finally sat down and wrote! Hope you guys enjoy this fic and happy first day of October!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical night in Gotham. Everything was dark, criminals were on the loose and it was raining. Just his luck. The rain had caught Jason off guard, so here he was, hunkered down on a rooftop opposite an abandoned warehouse with nothing but his leather jacket and helmet to stop the onslaught of rain. He really wished he’d checked the weather forecast before leaving, but it was too late for that now. He had been chasing this group of criminals for a few days and now that he had them, he wasn’t gonna let a bit of rain stop him. Jason grappled his way onto the warehouse roof and peered through the skylight. There were five men in the room below. Three with pistols standing near a table, and the other two with assault rifles near the door. From the looks of things, they seemed to be waiting for someone else. Their leader, he supposed, or even a buyer. He really hoped the person arrived soon, he could feel the water slowing soaking through his clothes.</p>
<p>Just as he considered saying ‘fuck it’ and just taking down the goons that were already here a black car pulled up, coming to a stop in front of the warehouse. A tall man in a trench coat exited the car, followed by two other men wearing ski masks. From his vantage point, Jason spotted another two pistols being held by the goons and a shotgun hidden beneath the leader’s trenchcoat. Eight baddies was more than he expected. Jason briefly considered calling for backup. Another glance through the skylight and he decided that he didn’t have time to wait. He quietly opened the skylight and lowered himself onto the support beams. From his position, he could make out the conversation being held at the table.</p>
<p>“What time will the shipment be arriving?” The leader, who Jason referred to as ‘Terminator’ in his head (man was wearing a trenchcoat, had a shotgun and was even wearing dark shades, sue him. Naming bad guys was all Dick’s fault.) asked in a gruff voice.</p>
<p>“Saturday night at 12 am, boss. It’s coming in through the docks. Our boys will be there to pick it up” Mustache replied. He stood up and snatched a file from the table, flipping through it before stopping on a page and handing it to the leader.</p>
<p>“Will there be any complications?” Terminator asked as he scanned the document. Jason couldn’t make out what it was from where he was.</p>
<p>“No sir. No sign of any bats. We’ve been careful” Scarface said proudly. Jason stifled a laugh. If only they knew. Terminator nodded and closed the file, setting it back on the table. He turned to leave and Jason knew it was now or never. In one smooth motion, he jumped from the beam, landed on the table and pulled out his guns. Mustache and Scarface never saw it coming. Both men dropped like rocks as the rubber bullets slammed into them. Two down, six to go.</p>
<p>“It’s the Red Hood! Kill him!” Terminator ordered, moving behind his men as they rushed forwards, guns drawn. Coward. Jason jumped off the table and flipped it, giving himself some cover as the goons started shooting. He pulled a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it towards the men. Using the smoke as cover, he moved from behind the table placing two well-aimed shots at the nearest goon. Through the smoke, he could see Terminator making a break for the door.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t” he growled under his breath. A rubber bullet to the knee and Terminator crashed to the ground. He sensed movement behind him and dodge as a fist came flying towards his face. He countered it, and slammed his foot to the back of the goon's knee, hard enough to break his leg, sending him to the ground. He brought his gun up and shot the goon in the other knee. The smoke in the room was beginning to clear. He needed to act fast. He easily shot two of the remaining three goons, taking each down with a few rubber bullets to the chest. He turned to the last goon who was struggling to reload his gun, his hands were shaking so much. With a yell, the man tossed his gun aside and made a break for the door. As if that would have worked. A shot to the leg, and he was down as well. Jason was approaching the downed man when movement caught his eye. Terminator was getting up, his shotgun aimed at Jason.</p>
<p>“You will pay for what you have done!” Terminator yelled. Here it came, another speech about how the Red Hood had ruined everything once more. Seriously, if bad guys just got to the point instead of monologuing, they would get a lot more done. Jason was glad that they never did though, the monologuing had saved his life on numerous occasions. Just as he was about to shoot the leader, something jabbed itself into his side. His breath caught. He’d forgotten about the downed man. He looked over as the goon yanked the blade out of his side at an awkward angle. This was fine. He was fine. He raised his gun and shot the goon in the chest, making sure he was knocked out this time. He brought his other hand to the stab wound and applied pressure. He turned back to Terminator only to find that the man had fled. Jason couldn’t help but be a bit grateful that he had. He took a step forward and stumbled. He was fine. He just needed to get to the door. Then his bike. Then he could go back to his apartment and stitch himself up. Easier said than done. He took another step and slowly made his way to the door. He leaned on a stack of boxes as his legs gave out and he slowly slid to the floor. Okay. Maybe this wasn’t fine. It would be just his luck to die in another warehouse. He pulled his hand away from the wound and his breath hitched. It was much worse than he’d thought. Now that the adrenaline was gone, it was beginning to hurt. A lot.</p>
<p>“Fuck” he breathed out. He wouldn’t be able to make it to his bike. Let alone his apartment. With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone, dialled and put it one speakerphone before setting it on the ground next to him. As it rang he put both hands on the stab wound, applying as much pressure as he could.</p>
<p>“Hey, Little Wing! What’s up?” a far too cheerful voice came from the phone. Jason couldn’t help it, he sighed with relief. He let his head fall back against the boxes.</p>
<p>“Jason? You there?” Dick said, concern lacing his voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m here,” Jason replied, “I ran into some trouble, could use a pickup.” Jason was thankful that Dick was in Gotham tonight. He didn’t feel like dealing with Bruce.</p>
<p>“Sure. Where are you? Are you hurt?” Trust Dick to start mother-henning already. Jason gave him the address of the warehouse.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky, I’m not that far out. Are you hurt?” Dick asked again. Jason could hear him running to his bike. Everything would be fine. Dick was on his way.</p>
<p>“Got stabbed,” he said through clenched teeth. Right. Moving was a huge no-no. He bit back a groan. No need to worry Dick more than necessary. He’d been through worse.</p>
<p>He must have lost a chunk of time because the next thing he knew Dick was yelling at him through the phone. “Jason? Jason!”</p>
<p>“Shutup, m’okay” Jason slurred out. His head was beginning to droop.</p>
<p>“I’m almost there, don’t sleep Jay! I’m almost there!” Jason thought he could make out the sound of an engine coming from outside. He couldn’t be sure because his head was pounding. Or maybe those were footsteps?<br/>The door burst open and in flew Dick, all geared up in his Nightwing suit. Dick’s eyes scanned the warehouse before they came to rest on Jason’s form slouched against the boxes. He rushed over and kneeled beside him. He placed the first-aid kit he was carrying next to him.</p>
<p>“Hey Jaybird, can I take your helmet off?” Dick asked softly. At Jason’s small nod, he reached forward and it off, dropping it next to him. He still couldn’t see Jason’s eyes but this made it easier to read his face. Dick scanned his younger brother and pulled Jason’s hands away from the wound.</p>
<p>“Look’s wor’s than it is,” Jason said at his brother’s sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes. Dick was here. Everything would be fine. He could feel sleep tugging at him and he let it take him. The last thing he heard was Dick screaming his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Jason awoke with a jolt and a hiss. His side was killing him. He raised his head and looked around the room. He immediately recognized Dick’s apartment. His brother’s room was still a mess, even though he’d promised to clean it last time Jason had been here. Speaking of his brother, Dick was curled up the chair in the corner. To anyone else in the world, that position would have been excruciatingly painful. But to Dick, however, it somehow wasn’t. Jason huffed out a laugh. From his chair, Dick twitched before opening his eyes. They blinked tiredly as they looked at Jason. Dick did a double-take when he noticed Jason staring back at him and straightened himself out, rushing to Jason’s side.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling okay? How’s the pain?” Dick asked, handing Jason a glass of water that had been left on the night table.</p>
<p>“I’ve been better,” Jason replied, accepting the glass and taking a sip. The water felt heavenly to his dried throat. He lifted the blanket to look at the wound. Dick had done a good job at dressing it, which was unsurprising, considering the number of people Dick had patched up in his lifetime, including himself. He raised his head to look at Dick, who was being uncharastically quiet. He let the blanket drop back down. “Thanks, Dick”.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that again,” Dick exclaimed, pulling Jason into a hug, minding his injured side. Jason tensed up on instinct before his brain told him that this was just Dick. He wrapped his arms around his older brother. “Don’t do that again, okay? Call for backup earlier next time, alright?” his brother whispered.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I thought I could handle it” Jason said. He had it handled. He’d just gotten distracted. God, he couldn’t believe he’d made such a rookie mistake.</p>
<p>“I know you could handle it. But still, it never hurts to ask for back up. If you don’t want to call B or the others, you don’t have to, okay? But I want you to know that you can always call me.” Dick said, releasing Jason from the hug. He still kept his hands in Jason’s.</p>
<p>“Okay Big Bird, next time, I’ll call you first…” he paused, thinking back to the warehouse, “speaking of, how would you like to go bust some criminals at the docks this Saturday?” he asked.</p>
<p>Dick’s face split into a grin. “You know me. I’m always up for some criminal ass-whooping” and he pulled his brother into another hug. Jason had been right. Everything was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/canadian-girl2000">My Tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>